Twist Of Fate:Matt and Amy's Story
by ForgottenRealms-WWE-Lover
Summary: What happens when my created character, Amy Jones, is paired up with the man she hates the most, Matt Hardy? Read and find out.


Twist of Fate:Matt and Amy's Story

disclaimer:I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. The only thing I own is Amy Jones and this plot line thingamigig.

setting:i have no freakin' idea.

BTW:this is my first wrestling fanfic. It took me 3 months to write and i tried really hard..so please be gentle.

"No way am _I _tagging with _**him**_!" Amy Jones practically screamed at Vickie Guerrero as she placed her hands on her hips."I will tag with anyone, including Santino Marella, but Matt Hardy."

Vickie's eyebrows knitted together."I'm sorry, Amy. But you know that you and Matt might possibly be selected for a match at Cyber Sunday."

Vickie smiled slightly."It won't hurt to practice some, now will it?"

Amy sighed and looked down."No, ma'am, but there's a really, really good chance that we won't even be selected and-"

"Excuse me!" Vickie interrupted."Are you arguing with your boss?"

"No, of course not." Amy muttered sarcastically."I just wanna know whose bonehead idea it is for me and Matt to pair up."

"My youngest daughter's." Vickie frowned."So you're definitely doing it, or you and Matt are going to be standing in the unemployment line.

"Yes ma'am." Amy said, her eyes turned down to the floor.

"Good."

Vickie extended her hand, which Amy reluctantly took. Amy sighed and looked after Vickie after she had left."Why did I have to be drafted?"

"FUCK NO!" Matt Hardy yelled as soon as the news left Vickie's lips."I will NOT tag with Amy Jones!" Matt glared at the shorter woman, practically fuming.

"That leaves us in a little predicament then, doesn't it, Matt?" Vickie smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Matt, if you don't do this, I'm afraid you'll be out of a job."

"All because I refuse to do one fucking match?" Matt was now red with anger."You fucking bitch."

Vickie laughed."Sorry to disappoint." She cleared her throat."But you need to go find Amy."

"Why?" Matt asked, not completely in the right state of mind anymore.

"To discuss your match."

"Right..."

"Hello, Amy." Matt greeted as he approached Amy, who was sitting on a crate.

"Matt." Amy replied, her southern accent making his name sound like a curse.

"So, we're tagging tonight." Matt stated, trying to think of the best way to start the conversation.

"It appears that way." She looked up at him."So, what's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Amy snapped.

"Aren't you?" Matt spat back.

Amy blinked, her emerald green eyes wide."I used to think so..."

"Why don't you now?"

"You don't care."

"You're right, I don't. Forget I asked. I'll see you in the ring." With that, Matt took of down the hallway.

Amy looked after him, embarrassed when she caught herself actually staring."Why the Hell did Vince ever come up with the draft?"

"Because you're crazy and you talk to yourself."

Amy couldn't help but smile."Hi, Rey."

Rey smiled."So, why are you talking to yourself, Chica?"

"I'm contemplating jumping in front of a semi to prevent tagging with Matt." Amy sighed."Stupid Guerrero bitch."

"Now, now, Amy. It'll be alright." Rey hopped on the crate next to her."Why don't you like Matt, though?"

"It's a long story, Rey." She rubbed her temples."A really, really long story."

"It's a two hour show, Chica." Rey smiled."I got time."

"Ok... Well..."

"Amy, time for your match." A stage hand informed her.

"Well, Rey Rey, I gotta go. Have fun on SmackDown." Amy jumped off the crate, took a deep breath, and ran to the curtain.

Matt stood, looking extremely arrogant and full of himself."About time. I've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I've tried. It won't reach." Matt smirked at the look of shock and disgust on Amy's face.

"Ooook...." Amy looked up at him and their eyes met. She blushed and looked down.

"Hmm.. Nice shade of pink you're turning." Matt's smirk grew.

"Shut the fuck up." Amy looked forward, feeling extreme relief as her music hit."Showtime."

"Whatever."

Amy rolled her eyes and ran through the curtain, Burn Halo's "Save Me" bursting through the arena. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Matt's music hit, he came out, got in the ring and looked at Amy."Don't fuck up."

"Funny." Amy smirked."I was about to say the same to you."

Jamie Nobel's music hit and him and Kelly Kelly came out.

"I think we can agree on something, Amy." Matt murmured to her as the opposing team entered the ring.

"What's that?" Amy questioned, her eyes locked on Kelly.

"We're kicking these baby faces asses."

"Agreed." She looked up at Matt."Think we can co-exist?"

"We're gonna have to."

Lillian waited until Jamie's music stopped."Introducing first, the team of Matt Hardy and Amy Jones!" The crowd booed, causing Amy to glare out into the audience."And the challengers, the team of Jamie Noble and Kelly Kelly!" The crowd cheered wildly. The bell rang.

k, that's the first chapter. What did y'all think?

Sincerely,

TwistingMyFate


End file.
